Multiversos
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: No importa en qué universo se encuentren, Byakuran siempre será el destino de Shōichi. Universos: Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre. Byakuran/Shōichi 10051. AU/Crossover.
1. Harry Potter

_Tabla de frases_ de **fandom_insano**.

**Claim: **Byakuran/Shōichi — 10051

**Advertencias: **AU/Crossover —no sé exáctamente cuál es en este caso—. Ambientado en Hogwarts, de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer**(que nunca lo pongo)**: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. A mí sólo me pertenece el enoorme suspenso que voy a sacar en el examen de mañana —pero qué leches, ¡que le jodan a la universidad, que yo quiero ser escritora!

* * *

**Primer universo — Potterverso.**

013._Pies:_ Corre porque llega tarde a la clase de pociones, y no es su culpa si el suelo está resbaladizo.

001._Hielo:_ Cierra los ojos para recibir el impacto que nunca llega, y cuando los abre de nuevo, sólo ve hielo.

026._Perdón:_ El prefecto de Slytherin ríe ante los exagerados gestos de perdón de Shōichi.

015._Poema:_ Así es como se conocen.

004._Tintero:_ La segunda vez que se encuentran, Shōichi derrama su tintero encima del prefecto.

017._Estropicio:_ Obviamente, Shōichi le dice que, no importa cómo, le recompensará por todo.

011._Tempestad:_ La tercera vez que Byakuran lo ve, el Ravenclaw está aterrado, intentando esconderse de la tormenta.

008._Travesura:_ La situación es demasiado tentadora como para no asustarle.

030._Monstruo:_ Shōichi grita cuando lo que cree que es un monstruo le atrapa por detrás.

007._Olvido:_ Le basta escuchar la forma en la que se ríe para saber que, por mucho que lo intente, Byakuran no va a olvidar nunca este momento — ni va a dejar que él mismo lo haga.

020._Atardecer:_ —¿Recuerdas que aún tienes que recompensarme? —y así es como tienen su primera cita, una tarde de otoño.

028._Carne:_ Bykuran descubre ese día lo mucho que le gusta a Shōichi la carne.

002._Secreto:_ No es un secreto el interés que el prefecto de Slytherin tiene por el joven Ravenclaw, pero no por ello deja de ser menos curioso.

029._Obsesión:_ Con el paso del tiempo, ese interés parece convertirse en una obsesión —aunque no es que Shōichi se queje, claro.

009._Mordida:_ La primera vez que le besa, le muerde, y a Shōichi le gusta.

022._Bufandas:_ —Vas a necesitarla —le dice cuando Shōichi abre el regalo, y ríe.

003._Espejo:_ Entiende lo que quería decir cuando se mira al espejo y descubre todo su cuello lleno de chupetones.

018._Lirios:_ El segundo regalo que le hace (en el último día de clase) son lirios: —porque tú alegras mis días.

005._Nostalgia:_ Son las vacaciones más largas que ha experimentado, con Byakuran a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

006._Sepia:_ Los lirios, ya secos, han adquirido un color sepia.

012._Lujuria:_ Cuando le vuelve a ver, se sorprende de la intensidad con la que las emociones recorren su cuerpo.

025._Subterráneo:_ La habitación es un antro oscuro, viejo y mal ventilado, pero le da igual.

019._Medias:_ Byakuran le quita el calcetín con los dientes.

024._Gotera:_ En la habitación sólo se oyen gemidos —y goteras.

016._Caballo:_ Podría tirar así toda la vida, cabalgándole.

014._Sangre:_ No sabe si le gusta o si le duele, sólo sabe que no quiere que pare nunca.

021._Sabana: _Tiene demasiado calor como para querer echarse la sábana por encima —además, con el calor que le proporciona Byakuran ya es suficiente.

010._Corset:_ Es en momentos como este, con el prefecto durmiendo a su lado, que siente que no puede respirar por todo esto que siente.

023._Anillo:_ Al día siguiente, Shōichi aparece con el anillo de la familia Gesso en el dedo anular, y todo está dicho con eso.

* * *

_Es el primer AU/Crossover de unos cuantos que me he autoimpuesto, todos ellos basados en el 10051._

_Realmente, no me gusta la historia de Harry Potter, pero el Potterverso en sí mismo no está mal._

_¡Nos leemos! (;_


	2. Los Juegos del Hambre (I)

**Claim: **Byakuran/Shōichi — 10051

**Universo: **Los Juegos del Hambre (The Hunger Games)

******Advertencias: **Está dividido en dos partes, porque aunque al principio sólo iba a publicarlo como una, tenía esta ya lista, mientras que la continuación me estaba dando algunos problemas. Aun así, no creo que le falte mucho, por lo que (espero) no tardaréis mucho en leerla.**  
**

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a _Akira Amano_, y toda la ambientación, a _Suzanne Collins. _Yo sólo poseo las faltas gramaticales (y las ganas de hacer que Shōichi pase un mal rato).

* * *

**Parte I_  
_**

**Día -11**

—Irie Shōichi —anuncia Lussuria.

Shoichi siente como todos le miran (algunos menos disimuladamente que otros) mientras se dirige al escenario. El único sonido que le acompaña son los sollozos su madre y su hermana pequeña.

El estrado no parece acercarse a la velocidad a la que debiera, y una vocecita en su oído no para de susurrar que, cada paso que da, es un paso que le acerca a la muerte. No termina de decidir si la voz es pesimista o realista.

Una vez arriba, dicen el nombre de la chica tributo, pero Shōichi está tan absorto mirando a su hermana y su madre, tan lejos allá abajo, que no lo escucha.

—

Están en el tren. La habitación que tiene asignada es enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que su casa. En el viaje al comedor, la ventana del pasillo le ofrece un borrón marrón y azul que no cree que vuelva a ver.

Es el último en entrar, y la comida ya está servida. Dentro están Sasagawa —que resultó ser la chica tributo—, Lussuria y Spanner, su patrocinador a partir de ahora.

Sasagawa se abalanza sobre su plato en cuanto Shōichi se sienta. Él juguetea con la comida en el plato, pero apenas la prueba.

Lussuria le reprende.

—Deberías comer para almacenar energía.

La contestación se atraganta junto con el estofado de carne y ciruelas.

_¿Para qué almacenar energía si voy a morir dentro de poco?_

**Día -9**

—Juntos —responden él y Sasagawa cuando Spanner les pregunta cómo quieren entrenar.

Y así lo hacen.

El tiempo pasa rápido. Shōichi va a todos los puestos que puede, intentando aprender lo máximo posible en cada uno de ellos. Aprende a fabricar trampas, a camuflarse, a hacer hogueras y cuerdas.

Ocupa todo su tiempo en aprender cosas nuevas, y mientras, observa a los demás tributos. No les habla, nunca lo hace, pero les estudia.

Deduce que los tributos del distrito 5, Belphegor y Mammon, formarán equipo con Yamamoto, del distrito 4.

Los tributos de los distritos más bajos no le parecen demasiado fuertes, pero se promete a sí mismo mantenerse lo más alejado posible del tributo del distrito 2, Xanxus.

**Día -8**

Sasagawa se acerca a él mientras está en el puesto de plantas.

Disimuladamente, le señala a una chica del distrito 8.

—Se llama Chrome. Parece buena chica.

Shōichi no quiere formar ninguna alianza. Le parece estúpido, sabiendo que puede ser que sea uno de ellos quien lo mate. Pero no dice nada, y Sasagawa sonríe.

Está decidido.

**Día -7**

En su exhibición, Shōichi crea una trampa. Usa sus conocimientos de electrónica para soltar una descarga paralizante, y después un mecanismo suelta unas esporas venenosas. Está contento con el resultado, pero cuando levanta la mirada, ve que los miembros del jurado no le han prestado mucha atención. Están demasiado ocupados abriendo una botella de vino.

Sale con pasos rápidos, enfadados.

**Día -6**

Cuando salen las puntuaciones, Shōichi no está del todo conforme con su cuatro. Pero el descontento deja un poco el paso a la sorpresa cuando ve la puntuación más alta; Byakuran Gesso, el chico de pelo blanco del distrito 1. No parece ser el único tributo que se sorprende. Y no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo único que hizo Byakuran durante los días de entrenamiento fue estar tirado en un banco, comiendo gominolas.

Es en las entrevistas cuando el presentador le pregunta, medio en broma (pero también medio en serio).

—Cuentan que Gesso-san no tiene debilidades ¿Es cierto?

Y Byakuran ríe, pero nunca contesta.

**Día -5  
**

El mundo es verde. Verde y Azul.

La cornucopia está en medio de un lago. Alrededor de éste, sólo hay árboles. Varias mochilas están esparcidas por el agua y la tierra que la rodea. Cuando el disparo suena, Shōichi se abalanza sobre las dos primeras mochilas que ve y se pierde en la espesura del bosque.

No para de correr hasta que las piernas le fallan, y es entonces cuando se permite echar un vistazo a las mochilas. Una botella, comida, un saco de dormir y un tenedor. No está mal.

Esa noche, cuando salen las fotos de los tributos muertos y las caras de Sasawaga y la chica del distrito 8 se proyectan en el cielo, el primer pensamiento que se le pasa por la cabeza es que así la comida le durará más.

**Día -2**

Pasa sus primeros días en la inmensidad del bosque, escondido. Los vigilantes deben aburrirse de eso, puesto que al tercer día, justo cuando está a punto de acostarse, un ruido extraño lo alerta.  
Cuando se gira, varios pares de ojos amarillos le miran.  
_Mutos_.  
No se detiene a analizarlos, simplemente coge la mochila más a mano y echa a correr, intentando alejarse lo más posible de ellos.  
Empieza a oír la catarata demasiado tarde (¿habrá sido la adrenalina? ¿habrán sido los vigilantes?), y en apenas un suspiro ya está en el borde, con los mutos pisándole los talones.  
No se lo piensa demasiado antes de saltar.  
Está inconsciente antes de tocar el agua.

**Día 0**

Ve hielo cuando despierta.  
—Shō-_chan_, ¿verdad?—tararea el chico de pelo blanco, el tributo que obtuvo la puntuación más alta.  
Así empieza.

* * *

_Y he aquí la primera parte. Espero que os guste.  
_


	3. Los Juegos del Hambre (II)

**Claim: **Byakuran/Shōichi — 10051

**Universo: **Los Juegos del Hambre (The Hunger Games)

**Advertencias: **Aunque dije que sólo iba a estar dividido en dos partes, la inspiración me la ha vuelto a jugar y tengo problemas con los últimos días. Lo siento ( )': ) Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

* * *

**Parte II**

**Día 3**

Byakuran le alcanza el desayuno; pan del distrito cuatro y un zumo muy popular del distrito uno. Es azul brillante, y el tributo se ríe de la cara que pone cuando lo prueba —demasiado empalagoso para su gusto.

En el cielo, el sol brilla y unos pájaros tropicales cantan en los árboles. Casi parecen unas vacaciones.

La comida nunca falta: Byakuran es, de lejos, el favorito de los patrocinadores, y las comidas y bebidas de todos los distritos (junto con medicinas, armas y utensilios) van llegando sin parar.

No es que le extrañe. Es divertido, inteligente, sagaz. Por eso no puede evitar preguntarle.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

El tributo ríe.

—Me das conversación.

»Además, tampoco es como si pudieses llegar a matarme, ¿no?

Le palmea la espalda a la vez que vuelve a reír y Shōichi no pregunta más.

Cuando, a la noche, los pájaros cantarines de convierten en mutos asesinos y Byakuran acaba con todos ellos, ballesta en mano, todas las flechas al corazón, le encuentra un poco de sentido a lo que dijo antes.

**Día 7**

Es una idea bastante simple.

El grupo de tributos está en lago, que parece tener propiedades curativas, puesto que las heridas infectadas que tienen van curándose lentamente. Llevan ya allí un día entero y no es probable que esta noche vayan a cambiar su plan.

Byakuran accede, mirándole fijamente, curioso, quizás, y ayuda con todo lo que hace falta al caer la noche.

Nadie lo espera.

Un momento están disfrutando de las propiedades calmantes del agua y al siguiente la descarga del cable auto-energético les recorre todo el cuerpo.

—No es lo bastante potente para matarlos —comenta Byakuran.

—No, pero sí para paralizarlos. El agua hará el resto.

**Día 9**

Byakuran le besa.

Así, de improviso, de la nada, unos minutos antes están hablando del éxito de las trampas para los tributos solitarios, y al siguiente Byakuran le está besando.

No va a mentir diciendo que le sorprende. Ha estado intrínseco desde el principio. Estaba latente en las miradas, las sonrisas, la manera en la que siempre estaba demasiado cerca, la forma en la que sus manos siempre encontraban una razón para tocarle.

No, no le sorprende que le bese. Lo que sí le sorprende son las ganas con las que él se lo devuelve.

Cuando se separan, un par de cascos con algún tipo de visión por ultrasonido aparece sobre las mochilas. Encuentran una cueva con ellos.

**Día 15**

Le observa tensar la ballesta, ambos escondidos en la copa del árbol.

Apunta, y ninguna de las dos tributos se ha dado cuenta de nada.

La flecha es rápida en su camino a la garganta de la chica. Está muerta antes de que se de cuenta de que la atacan. La otra le sigue rápidamente.

Byakuran sonríe y le muerde la oreja.

Dos menos.

**Día 18**

Al principio, intentaba negarse.

¿Qué sentido tiene empezar una relación con alguien que probablemente acabe matándote?

Pero la gente del Capitolio está no está en su sano juicio, y cuanto más demandantes se vuelven las caricias, mejores regalos reciben. Abundan en comida cuando la mayoría de los tributos restantes se muere de hambre, y ni las municiones ni las medicinas se acaban nunca.

Además, para qué negarlo, la sensación es fantástica.

No, ya no ve ninguna razón para parar esto—sea lo que sea.

**Día 23**

Empieza a llover. Es una lluvia fina pero densa, que no para. La idea aparece en su cabeza tan rápida como el rayo con el que intentará matar a todos los demás.

Byakuran le da la razón.

—El problema es encontrar un cable que pueda producir tal cantidad de energía sin fundirse.

El joven de pelo blanco medita un momento, pero en vez de contestarle, le besa, un solo roce de de labios al principio que va profundizando lentamente. Beso a beso, va guiándolo hacia el montón de mantas que tienen por cama. No para de besarle mientras le quita la camisa y juega con los bordes de su pantalón. Cuando saca un bote de vaselina, Shōichi le rodea con las piernas y lo empuja hacia él.

—Acércate más.

Cuando se despierta, ya caída la noche, metros y metros del cable que necesitan les rodea. Parece ser que forman un corazón. Intenta levantarse, pero Byakuran le agarra y le vuelve a tirar entre las sábanas.

—Quiero otra ronda.

* * *

_Estoy cansaaaada.  
Por eso es posible que haya algún que otro error pululando por arriba.  
_

_En fin, ¡nos leemos!_


End file.
